Bicycle and other vehicle warning signal devices have been provided heretofore but many of them are relatively complex in construction and expensive to manufacture and unsatisfactory in use. The prior art of such bicycle and like warning signal devices is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 564,454 to Ryan dated July 21, 1896 on Adjustable Mirror for Bicycles; No. 1,624,300 to Wood dated Apr. 12, 1927 on Reflector Jewel Mounting; No. 1,873,033 to Reynolds dated Aug. 23, 1932 on Automobile Signaling Device; No. 2,226,159 to DeHoffman dated Dec. 24, 1940 on Reflector Signal Device; No. 3,768,433 to Dian et al dated Oct. 30, 1973 on Side Reflectors for Bicycles and the Like; No. 3,950,727 to Smith dated Apr. 13, 1976 on Fold-Away Rear Turn Indicators for Motorcycles; and No. 3,961,811 to Brilando et al dated June 8, 1976 on Bicycle Reflector Bracket; a bicycle warning signal device manufactured and sold in Finland by a firm believed to be known as "B. Herrmans;" and a bicycle warning signal device made by a firm known as Dimension Weld of Stamford, Conn.